Darkness meets Storm- Nico di Angelo x (female) OC
by xxiceandflamexx
Summary: "Lightning's Child among the unknown, will seal where monsters do not roam. Darkness meets storm, define the fate, to leave a world, and shut the gate"
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction

Hey guys! So this is the very first fanfiction that I have ever written, and it is a Nico di Angelo (HoO) x OC, so thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Nico: "You're taking your sweet time doing this introduction, just hurry up and get to the story."

Me: "Awwww, c'mon Nico, can't I say hello to all my faithful readers?"

Selene: "You have none."

Me: ToT

Selene: "Anyways, xxiceandflamexx does not own the Heroes of Olympus characters except her Ocs, nor does she own the song "My songs know what you did in the dark" by FOB."

….

15-year-old Selene K. Fairweather walked into her room and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. Sighing, she shut the door behind her and quickly changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. She was tired after a long day of school,( she absolutely hated school, especially algebra II and precalculus), and wanted nothing more than her book, some FOB tunes on her phone and some of her mother's famous hot chocolate.

Emphasis on nothing more. Especially of anything out of the ordinary.

Tying her long black hair into a messy bun and reaching for the steaming cup of goodness she had brought from the kitchen, she scrolled through her playlist. Picking a random song, she flopped down onto her window seat, she took her bookmark out of her book and began to read.

Her eyes didn't leave the book for a minute, for hours, which was surprising, considering the fact she was ADHD and had severe dyslexia. She paused only a couple of times to sip her now 'cold' chocolate. As time passed, it began to rain heavily at around 11:30. Selene loved the sound of rain pattering at her window and the thunder rumbling in the distance. It always reminded her of her father and his strange words of when he talked to her. She could almost see him now….

"Aren't storms wonderful Kitty?"

A younger 7-year-old version of herself would scrunch up her nose.

"But Daddy, storms are scary and dangerous! And the wind is so loud…."

Her father would laugh heartily at her comments, and bring her closer, tickling her with his salt-and-pepper beard.

"Kitty, when a storm blows in, lightning flashes, winds howl, and rain pours down. But, storms not only brings storms to those who defy it but a new life to those who accept it. Storms of this world are like the gods. Gods always have their reasons, like storms do. You remember that Kit."

Selene never really quite understood what her father meant that day. Gods weren't real. They were just another name for the forces of nature that actually existed. Her life was quiet, and although it wasn't the greatest, she made the best of it. Gods belonged in the books she read and the fanfictions she wrote. Although, ever since she was a little girl and read her first Percy Jackson book, she had always wished she could be part of the mythological world and run away from all her troubles. But ever since 6th grade, she had set aside that dream. It didn't exist. Her satyr never came. Monsters didn't chase after her, except if you wanted to count the girls that bullied her in elementary. But even when she gave up her fancies of flying on a pegasus, or tasting nectar, her greatest comfort during her little hardships was her Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books. They calmed and relaxed her when times got rough, taking her to worlds that never would exist, replacing the friends she never had. The current book she was reading was the Mark of Athena, which she had read at least 20 times, but she never got bored of it. Recognizing herself within those pages, she read and read and reread again the adventures of her beloved heroes Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico. Especially Nico….

She read far into the night, resisting the urge to go to sleep. But after a while, with the rain soothing her, she passed out, her hands still grasping the page where Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. Her favorite song, "Light em' up" played an ominous warning in the background…

"Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark,

can't be sure when they hit their mark, mark…."

….

Selene's dreams were usually nightmares, murky and undefined, but definitely nightmares. Her dreams didn't tell the future, nor did they show the past, although she would've liked them to. Tests didn't do themselves, and she hated studying. As a little girl, nightmares never really did scare her, and they didn't scare her now. But the dream she experienced at that moment was so clear and well defined, it certainly set her heart beating like a drum. She was standing in the middle of a large building, which she assumed to be a temple. Columns spread around a giant, stained glass domed roof and mosaics of prophecies in Latin sparkled on the marble floor. In the middle of the temple, a 15-foot tall gold statue stood frowning down at her, almost as if trying to zap her with his stare. It was a man in a purple toga and a lightning bolt in his tightly clamped fist. His face, bearded, mysterious, and obviously in a bad mood, was the amazing majestic face of….. her father? Cliche Star Wars reference, but it was definitely him.

"This can't be right, its impossible..." Selene muttered to herself, backing away from the statue as she tried to find an exit, which she did not.

Then the statue opened its mouth and spoke to her in the deep voice she knew….

"Lightning's child among the unknown

will seal where monsters do not roam.

Darkness meets storm, define the fate,

to leave a world, and shut a gate."

A flash of light filled the room and the last thing Selene knew was falling into a dark void.

….

Selene woke up to the sound of loud banging at her window, so of course, in surprise, she banged her head against the low roof of her window seat. Grumbling to herself, she took a look at her phone. It read 4:30 a.m. Then she heard it again, the weird banging sound against the wet glass. Looking out the window, she stifled a scream as she found a pair of large brown eyes staring at her expectantly. With shaking fingers, she undid the latch and opened the window. A boy tumbled in and locked the latch into place, as it was still raining heavily. She didn't know what the heck was she doing, letting in a stray kid from off the street in her room at 4:30 a.m, still in her pajamas, but a gut instinct told her that she had no reason to fear this specific teenager, as he had no intention of harming her. Even so, she jumped away from him as he sat beside her on her window seat and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, her fencing rapier, and took a what she hoped looked intimidating stance. Although how would a young teenage girl with a short figure, messy hair and a pretty much useless sword would look intimidating, she would never know. She did have a couple years of fencing, Krav Maga and Judo under her belt, but still. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him warily.

He looked the same age that she was, maybe older. His face, blanketed with sopping black shaggy hair, was lean and pale, with a strong jaw. Deep brown eyes stared intensely at her with black bags under them, which would have been warm if not so serious or tired. His clothes consisted of a dark brown aviator's jacket, a black skull shirt, black jeans with a chain at his hip and black converse. As his shirt was wet, they stuck to his body, showing the well-toned muscles in his thin frame. If he were dry, he would've looked… intimidatingly hot? She shook her head, dispersing these new and strange thoughts as she turned to face him again.

"Who are you and why are you in my house this early in the morning?"

His eyes examined her with interest, making her want to fidget, but she held her head high and looked back at him. He took in her battle stance, the rapier in her hand and the fierce expression on her face. Nodding to himself as he came to a conclusion, he stood up, sloshing water across the floor.

" To answer that, you let me in, and my name is Nico di Angelo."

He noticed an expression of panic and surprise flash across her face. She knew whom he was, how, he had no idea. The emotion was quickly erased from her face, leaving him to wonder.

"Is that, like a code name for the gang you're in? Oh. I'm SO scared. Well, if you came to my house for some funny business, I swear I'll-"

He unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. The black leather grip fit perfectly in his thin hand, and the wicked three-foot blade of stygian iron glinted eerily in the dark room. Shadows around him became agitated. They danced and swirled about him, making him look even more menacing. Looking at her, she stepped back, shock returning to her face.

"My name is Nico di Angelo and-"

He collapsed, unfortunately, on top of her.

….

Was that okay for my first try? Remember, if you have any review about this story, write them down below.

Nico: "She wishes for at least ten reviews before she starts her next draft, but honestly, that's far-fetched for a newb like her."

Me: ToT

Selene: "She does do suggestions for fandoms she knows about, so if you have any, write them down in the reviews below."

Nico, Selene and Me: "Bye peeps!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much for reviewing, it is very very very much appreciated, especially since I am just starting to be a fanfiction author. I know I said I wanted at least ten reviews before I started the second chapter, but I just love this story, and I love you guys, so I've decided to try and do weekly updates, to keep my writing practice in check and because I know I hate the stories that have amazing plots, but then they end in the middle, so I'll try and update if I'm not to busy with the beginning of school.

Nico: "You liar. You're homeschooled, plus, you're usually only busy scouring the net for good anime and PJO fanfictions, and neglecting your readers because you're lazy."

Me: "Kyaaa! You weren't supposed to tell anybody that! ToT"

Selene: "That reminds me, Author Senpai means to tell you that if you have any suggestions for good fanfic reads, (and it doesn't have to be on ), please tell her, she loves a good fanfic."

Me: "True. Anyways, xxiceandflamesxx does not own any of the HoO characters, only her own OC characters."

…

Nico di Angelo found himself laying in a warm bed, covered by a mountain of soft, fuzzy blankets. He was no longer soaking, surprisingly, and someone had removed his wet jacket, shirt, sock and shoes. His sword in its scabbard were laying atop his knees. Removing the covers and sitting up, he put on an extra black shirt nearby and his jacket, and strapped his sword to his belt. He wandered out of the room, down a short hall, and down a couple stairs, where he found himself standing in a small kitchen, where he found the girl who had threatened him with the rapier earlier was drinking coffee and reading the news on her phone. Her fingers tapped against the counter nervously as she set the coffee mug down. Although it was early, she was already dressed in jeans, a white tank top, a black zip up hoodie with pink details and old blue converse shoes. Her long black hair, which had purple, blue and silver highlights, was tied back into a ponytail. She motioned for him to sit down at a small table nearby and placed a mug of coffee. They stayed there for a while, not really knowing what to say to each other. After some time, although it was completely out of character, decided to break the ice.

"So…..what happened?"

The girls mouth twitched.

"You collapsed when you barged into my room at 3 a.m, which is a very ungodly hour if you didn't know so before. I couldn't just leave you there, so I helped you. Why you did, I don't know, you tell me."

Nico cursed internally. He hadn't meant to crash into this strange girl's window. His intentions were to shadow travel over to Camp Half-Blood after a visit to the underworld, but something had interfered with the regular flow of the shadows, which made him appear in the middle of the sky in a strange city. He had just enough strength to shadow travel down before he hit the windshield of a car in the middle of a highway, but it was just his luck to slam into this girl's window, atop the second floor of an apartment complex with no way of getting down without falling flat on the ground. He saw the girl sleeping fitfully through the window, and he really didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't really have a choice. All this swirled through his mind as the girl stared at him expectantly. She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give her an answer, and swung a purple book bag onto her shoulder.

"I'll be leaving for school now, I guess. If you're hungry or feeling sick, there's some leftovers in the fridge and painkillers in the bathroom upstairs. Need anything else, then call me."

She passed him a small sticky note which read:

Selene Fairweather's phone number:

#641-294-5451

Her eyes glanced at his sword, but she said nothing. He wondered if she could see it, or she saw a very big black m16.

As she walked to the door, he grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Wait, before you go….what city are we in?"

Selene smirked.

"Welcome to Cleveland, Ohio. Have a nice stay."

….

"This. Cannot. Be. Happening."

Selene groaned to herself as she walked the half mile to her high school downtown. It was 6:30 a.m too, very early for her, which did not improve her mood. Finding one of her favorite PJO character knocking at her window, quite possibly watching her sleep, and her letting him stay and sleep on her bed had frazzled her tired nerves. Oh, and on top of that, he had seen her with messy, greasy hair and dirty pajama shorts. And since when was she conscious of her appearance around GUYS?!

Needless to say, she was stressed.

She muttered to herself the whole way distractedly, banging into lampposts and occasionally almost being run over by crazy drivers. She told herself that the whole experience was just a dream, but because she had rotten luck, she knew it had actually happened. Just when she had accepted her non-mythological life and embraced the suck, fate just had to throw a curveball and made her question her entire existence.

After arriving to Vineyards Highschool, she was still stuck in her own world, which made her bump into her best and only friend outside of books: Claire Rose Evergreen.

"What's on your mind girl? You haven't looked this moody since…..well I dunno."

Yep, good old Evergreen.

They had met a couple months later when they were assigned to each other as biology lab partners at the beginning of the year. When they had met, gossip fluttered around the school that they would never get along. How would a happy-go-lucky nature lover and a fierce, no-nonsense girl warrior ever survive in a room without a fight? Even Selene believed the rumors for a while, until they finally got together one Saturday for a homework session and they both realized what they had in common.

The immense love of the PJO and HoO series.

After that, there was no going back.

The school periods seemed like an eternity for Selene, especially since she was brindled with ADHD and dyslexia at basically a demigod's level. She could read and write with relative ease,but the words always seemed to float across the pages and her concentration was always elsewhere, either taping on the desks or fidgeting with her pencil. Algebra II and chemistry where usually a headache. English? Forget it. The only class she truly excelled at was history and ancient literature. She loved to study the world that her beloved fictional characters called reality, and with all the PJO knowledge up her sleeve, she was good to go.

"Stop thinking like this." She chided herself. "Dreaming is not going to get you through college , now step up your game, or else how are you going to take care of mom?"

But the words still floated off the page, and the dragonflies flying out the window didn't make anything easier.

...

Grumbling to herself, she counted the minutes until the teacher dismissed them for lunch break between 4th and 5th period, where she could finally talk to Claire in peace. She rushed outside to the tree that she and Evergreen (that was her nickname, since it was already her last name, and she loved trees) usually hung out at. Claire was already there, munching on a burrito and humming to the tune of "Little Talks".

"Hey Evergreen."

"Hi Sparky, where have you BEEN?! I tried talking to you at the beginning of school, but you just ignored me."

"Sorry Evergreen, I was, uh, thinking about…. our history homework on chapter 23?"

"Uh huh. C'mon, spill."

Selene picked at her caesar salad anxiously. How was she going to tell her friend that one of their favorite book characters from PJO had waltzed into her room, collapsed on her floor and she let him sleep on her bed? No, too risky.

When she was about to give another hastily made excuse, a hand slammed next to her head onto the trunk of the tree she was leaning on.

"Hey babe, you comin' over to my house tonight? I'm having a party, and you'll be the guest of honor, my treat."

Selene let out an inaudible sigh and gritted her teeth defiantly as she stared unwillingly into the reptilian green eyes of Aaron, the jock of tenth grade, that was currently attempting to hit on her. He had light brown hair slicked to the side, a flashy smile and a stocky figure, definitely not her type of guy. He had tried to get her to be his girlfriend for the past semester, and even when she used punching as a method of saying "no", he still kept coming.

"First of all, I'm not your babe. Secondly, I'm not going to go to a stupid event where you go just to get drunk. And lastly, I suggest you stop trying to make a move on me, unless you want to get your pretty face hurt."

Aaron arched an eyebrow, but he kept getting closer, an ugly, hungry looking smirk covering his face, trapping her between him and the tree. Claire tried to punch him away, but Aaron's minions, Mark and Hunk, held her back, earning a couple angry kicks.

"No matter, I like my girls spicy. Maybe a little… persuasion will help."

He leaned into her face, lips slightly parted. Trembling in fury, she kicked him away, but he stood up, unhurt, that maniacal smile still on his face.

"So….you still reject me, huh? Well, drastic measures it is then."

Aaron changed.

His body expanded, his clothes ripping off, exposing lion fur and a muscled frame. His arms and legs grew, becoming yellow, claws growing from his fingertips, or now paws. A long, green reptilian tail burst out, its tip covered with glowing spikes. Rough golden hair grew from his head until a mane covered his still human face.

His buddies, Mark and Hunk, stood beside him, but they looked different, they almost looked like…

"A manticore and two cyclopes…...that's impossible. Did they….. did they follow me here?

Claire appeared quickly beside her, her voice scaring Selene out of her already scared wits. She wondered how she escaped from the cyclopes.

"But...but…. How? They're-"

"Myths, I know, or that's what your supposed to think."

"WHAT?"

"Get away from the girl, nymph spawn, I only have business with the daughter of thunder pants."

"Nymph spawn….thunder pants?" Selene thought curiously as she took her battle stance, bending her legs and lifting her fists threateningly.

"I have your back, Evergreen."

"No Selene! You don't know what we're up against!"

"I have your back, CLAIRE!" Selene's tone made it clear, she wasn't going to back down and leave her friend.

"…..Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."Claire shut her eyes and concentrated, placing her hands flat on the ground.

"Stop the nymph!" Aaron the manticore yelled, and the cyclopes ran towards her.

"How many secrets is Claire hiding from me?" Selene wondered.

"I'll take care of them, you handle Aaron." Selene told Claire, who was still on the ground, her faced scrunched up in concentration. She nodded and opened her eyes, which were now blazing green.

"Gotcha. You be careful." Claire smirked and ran towards Aaron, lifting her hands to the sky.

...

Selene turned towards the monsters approaching her and narrowed her eyes, studying them. They were red skinned, wearing stinking leather boots and loincloths. Their faces were misshapen and harsh, with big mouths and two big brown bloodshot eyes. They were about 10 ft tall, giant for Selene's 5'4, but they were fat and clumsy, bumping against each other as they marched towards her. Although she was much, much smaller, she was slim, flexible and agile with all those years of running and training. In her opinion, they would be pretty well matched, if they weren't holding rough, splintery clubs in their giant fists.

One of them took a swing at her with his club, which she rolled out of the way, in between its legs. The other swung immediately afterwards, so she waited until it was close enough, then jumped out of the way, hitting the other. She felt her hair whip in the wind of the force. If she would have waited any longer, she would have been crushed.

"So this is what demigods experience every day." She told herself. If she was completely honest with herself, she was enjoying the whole thing in weird, I'm-going-to-die way. This is what she had trained and dreamed for every day of her life. She had been put down for far too long. She was born for this.

"Oi stupid! Hit her, not me!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Selene's mouth. They truly were stupid. If they weren't, she would be dead.

She kept dodging attacks with apparent ease, but she was getting tired. Knowing that her time was limited, either she reached her max first or the cyclopes got in a lucky hit at any moment, she did some quick thinking. Diving out of the way of a particularly troublesome swing, she climbed up a nearby tree.

"Hey Hunk, that's your name right? 'Cause you certainly look like a hunk of stupidity, not being able to catch meeeee!" Selene sang from her perch.

The monster roared and twirled his club towards her, but it slipped from his grasp, flying through the air right into her hands. He barged towards her, growling angrily, and when he was close, she launched herself directly onto his shoulders. Trying not to gag at the smell of rotten fish, Selene slammed the piece of wood onto its head. With a surprised grunt, it turned into yellow dust, (much to Selene's relief). She fell, about to land on her feet, when her foot slipped on a rock and she landed hard onto her ankle. Pain shot through her leg like fire, and a small cry of pain escaped from her lips. Was her foot supposed to be at that angle? Or her leg, for that matter? Wincing and gritting her teeth, she removed her jeans from her lower leg and attempted to stand up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claire moving her hands to the wind as vines wrapped around the struggling Aaron. Was she glowing green, or was she hallucinating from the pain? She didn't know, but considering how hectic the day had been, she was ready for anything. Concentrating back to the task at hand, she cursed as she saw a gigantic piece of wood being swung towards her, and her still on the ground. Her attention had been diverted for far too long. Fingers curling into fists, she closed her eyes and waited for the hit that never came. Opening her eye slightly, she gasped seeing Nico di Angelo towering over her, his gaze blazing and his sword glowing an unearthly purple. With one quick slash of his swords, the monster was blown to Tartarus. He turned towards her and scowled, but it was obvious he was worried.

"What were you thinking, taking on monsters like that in an amateur state like yours?! You could have been killed! And for that matter, HOW CAN YOU EVEN SEE THEM!" His eyes flickered over Selene's head, and they widened considerably, where Claire was busy trying to strangle a screaming Aaron with her crazy vine-o-kinesis. "You, what are YOU doing here?! They've been looking for you for MONTHS back at camp!"

Selene's eye twitched and her throat made a low growl. Nico di Angelo may have been one of her favorite characters, and he might have had a ton more experience than her, but he was not just about to call her an amateur, even though her mistake was pretty stupid, and it had cost her a probably fractured leg.

"I was doing just fine before you came along Di Angelo, and you know it!" She retorted. Nico just sighed.

"Well from what I saw, you were about to be sent to the Underworld the hard way, if I hadn't interfered."

A rather angry Selene was about to spit back a reply, when a shrill cry was heard from the fight behind them. The manticore had ripped through Claire's vines with the spikes from his tail and was stalking towards her. The greenish glow surrounding her had disappeared, and she was panting.

"Claire, we'll attract too much attention if we keep at it and you're out of juice! We need to go now!"

Claire nodded and ran towards them, the monster hot on her trail. Nico then turned back to Selene and offered her his hand.

"C'mon, get up."

Selene accepted in, and tried to get up, but she gasped in pain. Her leg was currently expanding to twice its size, turning purple, and it was still at a very odd angle. Nico noticed it, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style and started running with Claire. Selene yelped, surprised and in pain, and struggled against his steely grasp, but if anything, it got tighter.

"Don't try and fight me; whatever you do, don't let go of me, or things are going to get ugly real quick."

"Wait...what…..where?"

He flashed her a creepy grin that sent shivers up her spine. Scowling, she turned away from him just in time to see them about to crash into a tree, before melting into the shadows.

….

Cliffhanger my lovelies! Don't worry, I will try and publish the next chapter by next Wednesday, so in the meantime, don't forget to review, favorite or follow me!

Selene: "Remember she does do suggestions for certain fandoms, and she is happy to read anything you recommend for her, so if you want to tell her anything, don't hesitate to write it down below."

Me: "I intend to put a poll up for anime fanfictions, since I can't decide which one to do first,(don't worry, this will not interfere with Darkness meets Storm), so don't forget to vote!"

Me, Nico and Selene: "Bye peeps!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I'm so sorry my pretties for not updating yesterday as expected! So when I was editing the story on my laptop, something happened and it COMPLETELY ERASED! And when I finished typing it AGAIN I didn't have ANYMORE TIME LEFT, UGHHH! And I worked so HARD FOR YOU GUYS-"

Selene: "It's ok, they'll forgive you if they know what happened. She did actually spend a lot of time writing this week, and she's already planning the 4th chapter. Please understand, and look forward to the next update next week on time."

Me: ToT

Nico: "Stop whining and get to the story already! Your few but loyal readers have been waiting!"

Me: "You're cruel Nico, let a girl rant."

Claire: "Ooooh, now it's my turn to do it. xxiceandflamesxx does not own any of the HoO characters except her Ocs.

…..

Selene's clutch around Nico's neck tightened considerably as she felt herself being touched by the shadows themselves. A cold wind whipped her hair around her face and spine-chilling whispers filled her ears. Instinct told her that while this was Nico's element, it certainly wasn't hers as a wave of panic and nausea filled her body. She sighed, relieved when she saw a light and the three tumbled through it, leaving the sickening atmosphere.

"Never again…." Selene moaned quietly.

She was still in Nico's surprisingly steel grip, in a strange forest in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Monumental pine trees surrounded and protected them from the sun's glare, making the sea-smelling air fresh and crisp. Tiny wildflowers grew underfoot and the roar of crashing waves was heard close by. It all was so calm, so beautiful, so different from where Selene grew up, that she could have stayed there all day, but the throbbing ache from her leg was making her vision blurry, and she resisted the urge to cry out in pain. She felt herself being laid on the soft grass, the sounds of Nico's cursing and Claire's worried voice echoing far away, but she wasn't able to make out the words before she felt herself fall into the black void of unconsciousness.

It was official: Selene absolutely hated dreams.

She dreamed she was standing in the middle of a dark, musty cavern the size of a football field. Giant stalactites and stalagmites surrounded her, glowing eerily, and faraway agonized wails echoed across the walls, but other than that, the cavern's silence was deafening. As she walked across the rocky terrain, she felt something in the dense air shift, and suddenly, strong winds blew around her, lifting her up and pulling her towards the very back of the cavern. There, in between two pillars of rock was a light tinged with purple glowing in between the crack. The winds were pushing her towards it as if the light was sucking her up hungrily. She tried to grasp onto something, anything to stop herself from passing into that light, but for some reason, her hand would pass through anything it touched, as if she weren't really there. When she was closing in on the crack, a strong hand took hold of her shoulder and pulled her back from the intoxicating light. As she was brought back from it, she saw the crack morph into two giant bronze doors. The purple glow spilled through them, but it was less as if it was contained by some unseen force. Turning to see who was holding her back, she gasped. Staring back at her was a giant, about 7ft tall, dressed in a red doorman's outfit, complete with golden fringe and a red cap. But what was most disconcerting about this man was that his head was divided into two identical faces, with golden eyes and a rather crazed smile. Was she imagining things? This was a dream, after all, it couldn't be real now, could it?

"Well hello, little grand niece! Now listen closely, as we don't have much time. I can only keep it closed for 7 days, and then the barrier will dissipate, leaving an innocent realm to the mercy of ours. If you want to shut this gate, your father will give you the keys on Olympus. Finally, if you don't want this disaster to happen, I suggest you find me here on the spring equinox."

The two voices rang in Selene's ears. Barriers? Keys? What did it all mean? She didn't have much time to think about it, as the world around her began to spin.

"I have to send you back now, I'll be waiting."

"W-wait, what? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm nobody you need to worry your little semi-mortal head about. Mmmmmm, although you might know me by the name-"

She felt herself falling into the black void again. Boy, she certainly did that often.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, bonking her head against two unfortunate people who were leaning over her. Cursing, she rubbed her forehead as she took in her surroundings. She was lying in a small comfortable bed with her right leg bandaged and elevated on a mountain of pillows. The people who she had crashed into, who were currently moaning their heads off (heh, unintentional pun), were a boy and a girl, one about 19 and the other about 15, Selene's age. They looked like siblings, both blond, blue-eyed and athletic figures, except one was curly haired and taller while the younger had a straight ponytail and thin black glasses. Her eyes widened as she saw their familiar orange shirts. Were they…..? No, better test the theory. She stood up, wincing, and limped over to the boy. Growling, she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, her fist by her side at ready.

"Who are you, who is she and where am I? Answer quick, or its lights out for you."

The girl gasped, but the boy just smirked and put his finger on her nose. He looked like he had dealt with many like her, and was pretty used to it by now. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

"Well, don't I get a thank you for fixing up your busted leg? At least I deserve a kiss in thanks from a girl like you, don't I Josie?

Selene hated flirts. She readied her fist, about to strike him, but the girl stepped in between them, glaring at the boy.

"Will, she just woke up and you're flirting already? I'm sorry Selene if my brother annoys you, teasing is his hobby, trust me as his sister. Anyways, I'm Josie, Josie Sparks, and this pesky cinnamon roll is my brother Will Solace. We're the children of Apollo. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

No WAY was this happening. First Nico….. then Will Solace and CHB? Did that mean…. A frown creased Selene's lips. Now was not the time to fangirl.

"Anyways, I'm sorry if we scared you, Selene."

"Ummmm…. it's ok."

"Now get back in bed. Doctor's orders." Will huffed, miffed that his sister had gotten the better of him.

Will carried Selene forcefully back into bed and her foot was once again elevated, while Josie explained that while they had fixed up the ankle and lower leg fractures, she was still healing and would take some hours more before she was all better. She handed Selene a cup of what looked like liquid gold.

"Drink this nectar, it will speed up the healing processes."

"But….. won't I spontaneously combust if I drink nectar?"

Josie's eyes narrowed.

"If you were a regular mortal, which you aren't, or else you would not have seen the monsters that Nico told us about. Plus, we've already used nectar and ambrosia to help stop the swelling.

You're what's called a-"

"A demigod. I'm a demigod."

"And a powerful one too. Wait, how did you…..? Will looked at her skeptically.

"Ummmmm….. I like Greek and Roman mythology? she answered tentatively.

Luckily, Nico and a middle-aged albino centaur walked in, refraining him from asking her any more stupid questions that would require complicated explaining. In tow was another teenager, with messy, short black hair, beautiful sea green eyes and a mischievous smile. The fangirl within her screamed in happiness.

"Ahhh, so this is the young lady Nico was talking to me about. It's good to know you are awake, Ms. Fairweather. My name is-"

"Chiron. Your name is Chiron."

Chiron looked at her calculatingly, as if he knew her secret and didn't know whether to kill her or hug her.

"Yes, that is correct. And this is-"

"Percy Jackson. You're THE Percy Jackson, the hero of the first Great Prophecy, the savior and hero of Olympus. It is an honor."

Percy looked at her gaping. Selene admonished herself mentally. How could she slip up so easily? Percy looked at Nico questioningly, but Nico just shrugged. Chiron just looked amused.

"Anyways, as Mr. Solace and Ms. Sparks have told you, you are a demigod, the result of a union between a Greek god and a mortal. As you, like many others of your kind, attract monsters, you will stay here in CHB, where you will be protected, trained for the outside world and find long-lasting friends. For now, though, rest. Will and Josie will take care of you, and tomorrow, if you are feeling better, I will send an escort to give you a tour of the camp."

He turned and cantered away, leaving Selene and Percy to gaze at each other in shock. Noticing his startled expression, Selene smiled sheepishly and held out her hand.

"Sorry if my outburst surprised you; I feel like we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Selene Fairweather. Nice to meet you."

Percy looked at her, then at Nico, then at her again. Selene rolled her eyes, before he broke into a huge grin.

"Total Seaweed Brain..." she thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm Percy. So you're the girl Nico yammered on and on about for hours? (cue in Nico's indignant "HEY!") Well then, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I hope you'll survive the stay. Heh, I always wanted to say that to someone…."

Selene internally facepalmed, while her inner fangirl died with fangirly feels (You guys know what I'm talking about, heh).

…

After a quick chat with Percy and Nico, Josie and Will shooed them off, telling them that she needed sleep, as it was late in the evening. She did so reluctantly, not wanting to experience any more nightmares, but surprisingly, she rested peacefully until morning, when she found her leg had completely healed. After a swig of nectar and an ok from a stubborn Will, she was allowed to get out of bed. She took a quick shower, dressed and ran outside. Dressed in an orange camp T-shirt, jean shorts, her black hoodie and black Converse, her highlighted hair pulled back into a braid, she walked over to Chiron, who was talking to a girl on the porch.

"Hello, Chiron."

"Why hello Selene! Now that you're feeling better, I assumed that you wanted a tour, so I called this young lady to give you one. This is Tori Felix, daughter of Athena."

The girl, who had straight, short brown hair and the sparkling, calculating gray eyes of a genius, waved.

"Hi, I'm Selene, daughter of- well who knows."

"Its ok, you'll get claimed soon. Now c'mon, and I'll show you around."

As Selene followed her, her back shivered as she felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her every move. Whipping around, she thought she saw a glint of bright green high up in the trees, but it disappeared. Sighing, she walked over to Tori, telling herself that her ADHD was getting to her.

In reality, there was a certain girl watching her from the shadows.

….

Claire sighed as she jumped down from her perch, high up in the tree. An angry nymph popped out of the tree, pelting her with pine cones and angry insults. She ran away from her before she could summon any friends, not stopping until she was deep in the forest, hidden in the dense foliage. She slowed down and kept walking until she found her destination: a high cliff overlooking the sea that she had found the last time she was visiting CHB. Sitting down at the very edge, she brought out her favorite drawing pad and her colored pencils. Flipping to an empty page and picking up her violet pencil, she edged it towards the paper, but her hand was shaking so much that she dropped it.

"Why did I come here in the first place?" she whispered.

Vines snaked across her hands, reflecting her frustrated state of mind. She never wanted to come to this camp. All they did to her here was call her a hybrid, a monster, a nobody. That's why she ran away in the first place. She wanted to stay back at the high school, where she had friends, a home, her powers didn't affect her and most of all had Selene. Her life was perfect and monster free. She knew Selene was a demigod, but since they lived in, well, the other side, she thought she didn't have to worry about anything. Why did that di Angelo kid have to come into the picture? He seemed like an alien to her, black, grim and lifeless, bringing her nothing but trouble. And why did those monsters have to come and invaded her peaceful state of life? How did they follow her there? And then she was forced to bring Selene here, a place of nothing but trouble for her. Claire was, what she called, a misfit in a camp of misfits. Now, Selene would learn of what she was, and hate her for it. She didn't want it to happen, but in her gut, she knew it was inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, she took up her pencil again and began to draw. Drawing for her, and art in general, was a part of her life, as she would use it to entertain and calm herself down if she wasn't either talking to Selene or reading. Concentrating on something wasn't easy, but when it came to drawing, she could sit there for hours correcting a particular spot. She stayed there for hours, not noticing that the sun was already high in the sky. Finishing at about noon, she inspected her finished work. Looking back at her with a gentle smile was her mother. She had long dark brown hair, braided back with tiny purple flowers, and her smooth tan skin was tinged with green. Claire was a mirror image of her, except her eyes were a darker green and her stature was smaller, more limber (and in her opinion, her mother was prettier). Even though it was just drawing, Claire felt nostalgia as she gazed into those warm green-gold eyes she knew so well. Her mind started to wander, taking her back to that day…..

-Flashback-

A smaller 6-year old version of Claire was sitting on the familiar red and white checkered tablecloth on the grass of Clearview Park, near her home in Pennsylvania. She was playing with the small vines that popped out beneath her feet. Laughing as they swirled and danced around her, she willed a sprig of tiny purple flowers to pop out and offered them to her mother, who was watering the budding tree they were sitting under.

"Look Mommy lookie! I picked you some pretty flowers!" Claire squealed, very pleased with herself.

Her mother, dressed in a loose peasant blouse and a long purple skirt, kissed her gently on the nose.

"They're beautiful darling, thank you so much!"

Claire's father, a very prestigious botanist, looked over them proudly as he turned the pages of the book he was reading. Planting a kiss on his lover's lips, he looked over to Claire, who was chasing an unfortunate butterfly. Her mother smiled sadly and resumed to her watering. A small breeze made the tree's leaves rustle and swirl in the wind. The woman paled, and whispered something to him, then walked into the nearby woods. Claire kept chasing the butterfly until she was deep in the forest. She didn't notice her mother's departure, but she followed her unconsciously until she found herself near a small glade. Her mother stood in the middle of it, waiting nervously for something. Claire hid in some nearby shrubs, knowing something was about to happen. Suddenly, five women stepped out of the trees surrounding the glade. They wore long, sleeveless green dresses and their hair was braided with tiny purple and gold flowers in a way that made them look like crowns. The middle one, dressed in a dark blue dress, was obviously the leader as she approached her mother.

"We gave you six years to decide between us and that mortal and you pick him over us? Disgraceful!"

"I'm sorry, sister, but I love him, and I can't just abandon my child."

"A relationship between us and a mortal is forbidden in our laws, much less having a child with one! You have disgraced us with this outrage, made us look like fools in front of the gods. Either you or they will have to face punishment for this wrongdoing. Either you come back to us, and we'll receive you with open arms, but kill them, or we kill you and spare them."

Her mother's eyes wandered over to the shrubs where Claire was hidden, and they landed on her. Claire was about to snatch her mother away from the angry, whatever they were, but her mother shook her head just enough for her to notice. Her expression sent Claire a silent message.

"I love you and I love your father, I forever will. Protect him. Now run!"

Claire's gaze brimmed over with tears as her mother stood, proud and defiant against the angry women, but her lip trembled as she delivered her answer.

"I'm sorry my sister, but I will never let the ones I love die. Do whatever you wish with me."

Claire's small six-year-old mind couldn't handle it anymore, so she tore her eyes away from the scene, and ran, ran until she reached her father's arms at the edge of the woods. She sobbed the whole story out to her father, who cuddled her, looking grim. He carried her back to the nearby by car. Through her tears, Claire could see the tree they were resting under mere minutes ago. It was black, dried up, dead. When she looked again, it was gone.

-Flashback end-

"Claire….CLAIRE!"

Claire was violently shaken from her trance, and she found herself wrapped almost head to toe in angry vines. Selene was running towards her, a bronze sword in her hand and Annabeth Chase plus Tori Felix in tow. Her friend reached her and with a slash of the sword cut away the vines. Claire looked up at her sorrowfully, expecting some sort of reprimand, but instead, she got a tight hug. Selene never gave out hugs to anyone.

"I know, Annabeth told me everything, and I'm sorry." Selene whispered in her ear.

Claire hugged back.

And of course, Nico had to come in and ruin the moment.

….

Hehehe, another cliffhanger for my lovelies! Remember to come back next Wednesday for the 4th chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, and all that lovely stuff we do here.

Nico: "Remember to give her suggestions on reading fanfiction material. She just LOVES that. Too much in my opinion. Shout out to ethan0bastian for giving her a Fairytail suggestion, she loved it."

Claire: "Oh, and she does write personal request fanfictions of certain fandoms if you ask her to."

Selene: "Don't forget to vote in the poll she put up!"

All: "BYE PEEPS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK, YAY!

I am extremely happy right now, and kinda proud too, of getting through my terrible semester long writer's block. After Hurricane Irma, this story somewhat died for me, and I wasn't able to think up a good plot. Depressing, but true. Then, a couple weeks ago, I was going through my account and GUESS WHAT?

I HAVE 350 FREAKING VIEWS ON THE FANFICTION.

WHAT.

THE.

HECK.

Thank you soooo much guys! You have given me so much support, and enough inspiration to keep on writing this story, along with a couple others, hehe...

Are any of you from:

-The Voltron: Legendary Defender Fandom?

-LOTR Fandom?

-Sword Art Online Fandom?

-Miraculous Ladybug Fandom?

If so, you guys are in for a wild ride for what I have planned for you.

Tori: "Ok, ok, you've had your fun, my turn for the spotlight. xxiceandflamesxx does not own the Heroes of Olympus series, nor its characters, except the plot of this fanfiction and her original characters."

...

Nico sighed as he watched Selene be given a tour by Tori Felix, one of Annabeth Chase's sisters. He didn't really want to be spending his time at CHB babysitting an unpredictable demigod, but he didn't really have much of a choice

-Flashback-

The 15-year-old Child of Hades didn't really socialize with anyone outside of the 7, Reyna and undead zombies. Who would want to be friends with the emo kid that radiated death? So it came as a surprise to everyone that Nico sauntered into camp, carrying a young unconscious girl in his arms AND a shunned misfit at his heels. A crowd of curious half-bloods surrounded him, including Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper, who had come to CHB during spring break. All the attention gave Nico an unwanted headache.

"Who's the cutie? If she isn't yours, man, sign me up for a date with her!" Leo Valdez whistled heartily, earning a glare from Calypso, his girlfriend.

Nico's pale face flushed, and he subconsciously tightened his grip on the unconscious girl.

"Uh...I-"

"Leo, don't be ridiculous. You have Calypso to swoon over, remember?" Piper Mclean scolded him playfully, punching him lightly in the arm. Her beautiful multicolored eyes sparkled mischievously as her siblings, as true sons and daughters of Aphrodite started spreading rumors of the Nico x unconscious girl ship.

"What have you been up to, Nico?" said his friend and Piper's boyfriend, Jason Grace. He put a hand on Nico's shoulder, and Nico, not used to touch, flinched.

He was about to sneak away from all the attention, when the Apollo cabin pushed through the crowds, Will Solace in the lead with a first aid kit.

"Alright, the show's over, give the girl her space!" Will yelled over excited mutters. The son of Apollo examined Selene carefully and gingerly took her from Nico's grasp, the latter somewhat unwillingly letting go.

He watched him walk away with her, then turned towards his friends. Claire started to push through curious demigods, not wanting to deal with people, but a strong hand grasped her arm, properly stopping her. She looked up to see Chiron the albino centaur, the heroes' mentor and friend, staring gravely down at them.

"Where did you find them, Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Cleveland, Ohio. Selene Fairweather is the girl who I brought in. She helped me after I had a little….. accident shadow traveling. She broke her leg fighting Cyclopes."

"We have satyrs stationed all across the United States, mostly in big cities like Cleveland. Why couldn't they have sensed them sooner? Especially if what the Hecate cabin says is true." Annabeth Chase wondered.

"We've been looking for you for months! Where have you been?!" Percy asked Claire, oblivious to the fact that that was the question she was most likely to avoid.

"If you must know kelp face, it would be somewhere where none of your little demigod prodding noses would find me until death breath here had to bring me along." she huffed, struggling out of the centaur's grip and marching away.

"But that's impossible. Unless… all this is connected with the rumors that have been circling around… Nico, how did your accident happen?" Annabeth queried.

"I was in the Underworld returning to CHB when something interfered with my will, sucking me into Cleveland."

Annabeth shared a silent conversation with Chiron as if they knew exactly what had happened.

"Maybe its connected to the prophecy as well." Jason offered.

Nico shivered. His younger self would have been thrilled if a prophecy involved him, but now it made him downright terrified. The situation was intriguing, but he'd rather stay in his cabin than getting sucked into another crazy quest with weird monsters and him getting turned into a vegetable (long story).

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, I want you four to monitor her. If she truly is the child of the prophecy, we could be entering into very serious matters which we all want to avoid. Report to me if anything happens." Chiron said gravely, ending the meeting temporarily.

-Flashback end-

Bored, he began to listen in on Annabeth, Tori and Selene's conversation.

"Hey Selene." Annabeth examined Selene skeptically, like trying to read a book in an alien language.

"You're Percy's girlfriend." Selene deadpanned, making Annabeth smile.

Nico rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could be as bad as Percy, saying stupid things and stating the obvious.

"Yep, that's me. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth, have you seen a friend of mine recently? Her name is Claire Evergreen and-"

"You're friends with her?" Tori said, wrinkling her nose.

"Tori! Claire never told you, did she?"

"Told….. told me what?"

"Claire has a bad history with Camp Half-Blood. She's a daughter of a nymph from an order of prestigious nature spirits, which is pretty uncommon, even here. She was chased here by her mother's sister, who wanted revenge on her, due to the fact that according to the laws of the nymphs, she never should have been born. She stayed here for about two weeks, then disappeared, but not before completely destroying the Demeter cabin with renegade weeds. Nobody ever knew why. We've been searching for her for months until Nico found you and her."

Nico noticed that Selene had an excellent poker face.

"She never told about this. I never even knew I was a demigod until I got here. I wasn't chased by monsters or had anything out of the ordinary happened to me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Wait-"

Selene's eyes widened and she froze momentarily as a look of determination flashed through her eyes before she took off, grabbing a sword from the weapons shed outside and rushing into the woods.

"Where the heck are you going?" Tori yelled as she sprinted after her.

Annabeth sighed and looked straight at Nico and nodded as if she knew he was there the whole time, which of course she did. He nodded back and melted into the shadows. He reappeared on a branch of a pine tree, close to a small cliff jutting straight out from the forest, a little way from camp. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched her approach warily a vaguely human-shaped bush. Raising her sword, she cut away at the vines with unexpected grace until all that was left was a forlorn looking Claire who looked as if was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. They exchanged a couple muttered words before they hugged, which somewhat surprised him. Selene didn't strike him as a very social person. He didn't know her very well, but he discerned from the steel facade she put on that she hid a shattered childhood. Similar to what he himself had been through….

Suddenly the branch supporting him snapped, and he fell, crashing down onto the grass. As he opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with an angry female demigod.

"Why have you been following me?" Selene asked, deadly quiet.

Nico struggled to his feet. He had grown tremendously since the war against the Earth Mother, but even though she was a good couple of inches shorter than he was, that didn't make her any less intimidating.

"Uh…. I was in the neighborhood?" he said haltingly. He cursed internally.

"Since when do I get agitated from a girl's stare? Even Annabeth isn't this… threatening….." he thought to himself.

Selene's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line. Claire stood behind her, with a laughing expression that said: "I will dance over your grave once this girl is done with you." Nico decided (quite wisely actually) that it was best to avoid the situation entirely, so as he was about to walk away, Selene closed the distance between them and got into his face, clenching her teeth. Her breath smelled like mint and chocolate. Her hands, which were holding onto the collar of his aviator's jacket, shook with anger, and was that fear?

"You will tell me why you have been following me the entire day, or else I will send you personally back to Tartarus. Wasn't very fun the first time you went, huh?" she whispered.

"Oh, you did not just- How did you-"

"Selene!" Tori ran over to them panting. She cocked an eyebrow towards Nico, but he shook his head brusquely, knowing what she was thinking.

"Why'd you run off Selene? We haven't finished the tour yet, and our lunch break is in a couple of minutes." Tori coughed. She glared at Claire and Nico pointedly.

"Something told me I was needed here. Now let's go, I'm hungry." Selene said shortly, dragging a snickering Claire with her.

Nico was furious and he knew that he'd have to have a good talk to her later, but he also knew yelling at her wouldn't get him anywhere, so he let her go. He resolved to avoid her for the rest of the day, letting Annabeth keep track of her instead. Other than the strange way she knew he was stalking her, she showed no signs of anything out of the ordinary. Well, except that she did have quite a talent for using a sword, which she attributed to intense hours training in fencing at her high school

...

Selene woke up to the sun shining, birds singing, and two mischievous hazel eyes staring at her. Which made her bump her head the second time that week, this time against the roof of the Hermes cabin from her top bunk.

"Whoooo, what, where, pegasus said what?" Selene yelled groggily, making the other Hermes campers snicker.

The girl, who was looking down at her from her perch of the next bunk over, giggled.

"Morning Sunshine, and welcome to the Hermes Cabin!"

Selene moaned and sunk back down into the covers. She was NOT a very good morning person. While she disciplined herself to get up at 6:30 every day for school and 5:30 weekends for work. If anything interrupted her sleep, she would never get up. She could already tell the day was going to be rough. Then again, most of her days sucked. Not a very positive outlook on life.

She stuffed the pillow in her face, blocking out the light as she tried to go back to sleep. The girl watching her, Ali Russel, was a very pretty daughter of Hermes, with brown wavy hair, said mischievous hazel eyes and cute freckles. Her ears were slightly pointed, and she wore a sweet expression of eternal brooding. With looks to match her wit, she attracted as much male related attention as any Aphrodite camper. She and the Stoll brother had done their best to make Selene feel at home at the Hermes cabin, which included a pie in the face and an unexpected shower.

Suddenly, a foghorn blared in Selene's drowsy ears. Her heart jumped into her throat, and she threw back the covers, jumped down to the floor and took on a defensive stance. Her eyes blazed and she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. Abruptly, the lights in the cabin went out and the game system stationed at the Stoll's bunk started sparking and catching on fire. Ali looked at her, eyes wide and foghorn in hand.

"I'm up." Selene deadpanned.

...

After that minor incident, apparently, all of CHB's power was busted. The Hephaestus cabin tried to restore the power, but even with Leo's genius, they were unable to restore it until two weeks later, long after Selene had left camp. This earned Selene a ton of murderous glares from air condition-deprived demigods during breakfast, but these hardly phased her, although she did wonder if the power leaving was her fault or a freak accident. She didn't have much time to think about it, as she was currently clambering up the lava wall as the entire Hermes cabin watched her. She figured out pretty quick that the lava was real, and burned poor unsuspecting demigods. During the morning training activities though, she was able to narrow down her list of godly parent to be's:

Apollo? Nope, stunk at archery.

Poseidon? Although she absolutely rocked pegasus riding, as she had ridden horses before and was not afraid of heights, she couldn't speak with them, so that was a no.

Ares? She did fairly well at wrestling and self-defense, but just no. Definite no.

Dionysus? Flunked strawberry growing, so check that off.

Hades? Still can't raise a skeleton, and definitely didn't feel a sisterly bond with Nico. Nuh-uh.

Minor gods? Phobos, Deimos, Janus, Morpheus? No, nope, nein, just no. Maybe Alexiares or Anicetus….. Orcus, not a Roman, bent on revenge or a sadist either!

So that narrowed it down to Zeus, Hermes, and Hephaestus. Probably not Zeus, as the pact of the Big Three wasn't canceled until recently. She thought up this mental list during lunch as she ate a quiet slice of pepperoni pizza- or at least quiet on her part. The Hermes campers were anything but quiet with ongoing prank wars and Coke being splashed onto anyone who dared get close to them. Being the newbie (and having a private conversation with the Stoll brothers), she was able to eat in relative peace. Except for the occasional greeting from a friendly demigod and death glares (quite literally) from Death breath himself, she was left in relative peace to gather her scrambled thoughts together, fangirl and glare back at him before Chiron made an announcement.

"Now, I know many of you are troubled from the recent power outage, (cue in the glares), but to get your mind off the sweltering heat ( A/N: I lived in Long Island for a little while and I know for a fact that without a good air conditioning, you're going to be miserable for the rest of your stay) me and the senior counselors have provided you all with an enticing activity this afternoon, all chores canceled."

Excited gasps and whispers surrounded Selene. Even she was a little curious as to what they had planned. Chiron threw a small scroll from within a leather satchel he was carrying down onto the Dionysus table. It displayed a glowing blue holographical map of the camp, which Selene knew was Tori's latest invention.

"I'm not into building like Leo, more into inventing and experimenting. More so an analytical engineer (with amazing fashion sense) than a car mechanic." Tori explained previously during the tour.

"There will be teams of three chosen at random." Chiron continued, " Each person will have to cross a terrain (land, air or sea) and it's natural and supernatural obstacles to get to the other person- without knowing their exact location. If they meet another person from another team, they must fight against each other unless they forfeit. The starting line for those crossing land is at the stream, while the finish line for those crossing the air is at the two hills at the mouth of long island sound at the edge of the camp and the sea. Each person must be carrying a baton, which they must pass on to the next contestant and it must cross the finish line if the person wants to finish the race."

"So it's a relay race?!" a younger Nike camper squealed.

"Yes, Penny." Chiron answered patiently. Penny shrieked happily and high-fived her sisters.

"We will begin in 15 minutes, the teams and the team positions will be announced at the stream."

Murmurs of anticipation filled the pavilion as campers scarfed down the remnants of their lunches and filed out to prepare. Selene crammed the last of her pizza in her mouth then followed the Stolls to the Hephaestus armory. There she was fitted by Leo into an intricate bronze breastplate with leather straps, arm and shin guards, a war helm and a three-foot-long celestial bronze sword with a simple black leather grip. It felt bulkier than the more graceful aluminum rapier she was used to and it felt somewhat unbalanced in her hand protected by her black leather fingerless gloves. Well, it was better to be armed than to be pulverized defenseless by an angry demigod who knew exactly what they were doing. When she had reached the creek, most of the campers were already there (except of course for the Aphrodite campers, which always had to be fashionably late) and Chiron was already listing off teams of three. Selene kept her usual poker face, but her hand fidgeted nervously with the strap of her arm guard. Hundreds of scenarios flashed through her mind depicting her getting crushed by an Ares camper when a hand gripped her shoulder. She jumped up three feet into the air and turned around, punching whoever touched her. Fortunately, that person dodged.

"Woahh, chill, it's good to see you too."

"Oh, sorry Claire." Selene tried to stay serious, but a small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth.

The half nymph was dressed for battle, with the traditional bronze armor, a camo long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, black combat boots and gloves like Selene. Unlike her, she had dual knives strapped to her belt.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hopefully, I can keep up with the veterans."

"Relax. With all the new recruits that have been coming in, most of the people here are new, like you. And don't worry, we'll get you a different sword later." Claire noted as she saw Selene swing her sword unhappily, nearly plowing down some of the younger Apollo campers.

"The next team will be Claire Evergreen, earth, Ali Russel, sea, Selene Fairweather, air."

Selene nodded as she received her coordinates. All the other scenarios she had thought up of had a lower chance of success, and she trusted in Claire and Ali, and their fighting skills, so they seemed like a good team.

"Alright girls, we got this." Ali said, grabbing their shoulders and smiling widely. Selene had the irresistible urge to smile, something she hadn't felt since…

"Alright contestants, to your stations!" Chiron stated.

...

Selene's black leather boots crunched through the forest, following the coordinates that showed her the spot she was supposed to start from. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice a person calling her until that person literally yelled in her face.

"Hello! Anybody there? You're Selene, right? The girl who defeated the cyclopes with Nico di Angelo?"

Said girl gazed, startled, at the girl in front of her, whom she vaguely remembered to be Katie Robin, a Hecate camper and the lieutenant of the senior Hecate counselor, Lou Anne. She was shorter than Selene, perhaps a year younger than her, with strawberry blond hair tinted with purple, pale blue eyes and freckles.

"Yeah, I'm Selene. Why, what's it to you?"

"I want you to back off from Di Angelo. One of my sisters has got her eye on him for a while, and I don't intend for a newbie like you to take him away from her."

"Me, with Nico? Ha."

"Haven't you noticed how he looks at you? Or are you just oblivious."

"That's not possible, you got the wrong person. Tell your sister that she can take him and her terrible taste in men away from me. I already have enough issues to deal with, I don't need your problems or hers on my list." Selene deadpanned. Katie's eyes narrowed.

"You know, to make an enemy of the Hecate cabin is a bad move for a novice like yourself."

"I may be a newbie, but don't underestimate what I can do."

"Well aren't you a hotshot? One of my powers as a daughter of Hecate is the power of manipulating the Mist. I can show you what you want to see, or your worst nightmare."

"Scary, really scary."

"You will be scared when I humiliate you in front of every demigod at camp."

"Fat chance."

"We'll see about that." Katie walked away with a brooding smirk.

...

Selene hated the tension of waiting. She was stationed on the small cliff where she and Claire had met the day before. A roan pegasus with a white flower shaped mark at the cheek, nicknamed Daisy, was grazing nearby. Her booted foot tapped nervously on the dirt as she swung her blade a couple of times, trying and failing miserably to get used to the heavy bronze. Just wasn't the same as an aluminum rapier. She was tense, for although she told herself the girl's words hadn't fazed her, she knew Katie had struck a nerve. What if she did know her worst fear?

"HEY SELENEEEEE, DOWN HERE!" Ali's panicked voice yelled from the sea below.

Selene scampered towards the edge of the cliff and helped the frantic daughter of Hermes onto dry land. A frustrated roar was heard in the distance, along with a crunch of a destroyed kayak. Dripping wet, she gave Selene a thin wand of bronze.

"We're still in the game, go go GO !" she panted.

Selene took off, boots pounding madly against the dirt. When she reached the pegasus, she swung her leg around Daisy's flank and hoisted herself up.

"Let's go Daisy!" she yelled, and the pegasus soared.

Selene was always terrible at maps, roads and a general sense of direction back at home. Her mother, who worked as a flight attendant while she studied for her pilot's license, always loved that sort of stuff. So she was a little worried about getting to the finish line, especially through all those clouds. What was strange though, is that there were voices whispering in her ears telling her which was the fastest way to get there, without bumping into any of the specifically powerful contestants. She didn't really give them much thought as she urged Daisy to go faster.

After crossing a particularly tricky set of twin demigods (dang, those Apollo kids had good aim), Selene could see the two hills encircling the lake. Above it were two pegasi; their two riders holding up a red ribbon finish line. Whooping, Selene bent down low on Daisy's neck, letting the wind whip around her hair. It got closer, closer and-

"Thought you could win, yes?"

Dang, that girl was good.

Katie smiled pityingly towards her from her pegasus mount, a couple feet above Selene. Whisps of flickering silver smoke swirled around her frame, making her feel mysterious, and definitely more powerful. The winds surrounding Selene became agitated and restless, swirling around her and making her hair blow in her face and into her mouth. Great. Selene lifter her sword defensively as an aggressive growl grew in her throat, but in her mind she was doubtful. What in the world would a sword and gut determination do against the Mist? Not much...

The shorter girl lifted her arms and the mist swirled around them both, blocking Selene's line of vision. Her right hand tightened on the black leather grip of the sword as the voices whispering in her ears suddenly grew silent. Daisy's ears flipped back and she snorted in derision. Abruptly, a sword cut through the haze, along with a piercing laugh. Selene parried quickly, her reflexes acting swiftly and her muscles strong. While she hadn't trained under these circumstances, she was experienced enough to be able to respond to the attacks. The bad thing was-

"Thwack!"

Yup, she wouldn't be able to see them coming. Great. So it came down to hearing and old-fashioned instinct. As the sword attacks kept coming, Selene's movements were fluid and intense. Block, parry, parry, slice, cut, lunge, it was all familiar to her. After some time she heard the heavy pants of a tired Katie, but then again, she was tired too. She would have to end it quickly before she reached her limit. Thinking quickly, she blocked the last strike with more force, pushing the younger girl back. With a cry, she lunged, aiming the butt of her blade at what she thought was Katie's head to knock her out and push her off the pegasus and down to the aids below. It was a risky move, as it would leave her wide open, but it was her only chance. As the blade pierced the mist, it dissipated completely, the point of it coming to an abrupt stop.

There in front of her was... him.

But...but... how did he find her? How did he always manage to find her?

That one moment of doubt was her downfall. His face disappeared, revealing a triumphant Katie, who with an armored fist, punched her off her pegasus and left her to fall down to the ground below.

...

HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO EVIL!

Selene: "You're so mean, I could've beaten this girl to a pulp if you would've let me."

Nico: "Ehhh, I'm actually with her on this one. The cliffhanger was necessary if you were to have any character development. I like it. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to beat her anyway, she was too strong and you were out of practice."

Selene: "NICO!"

Nico: (while running away) "BYE PEEPS! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

How's it going, guys?

So here's the 5th chapter, I hope it's to your liking.

Shout out to all the readers everywhere, we have reached my goal of 450 FREAKIN' VIEWS. (Now 490 that I look at it again. You guys are the BEST!)

So ye. Enjoy. Also if you haven't noticed, the entire story went through a big editing job, so I suggest reading the whole thing again before reading this chapter, cause the plot and the prophecy changed.

Keith: "Hey readers, I'm the pilot of the red lion, a paladin of Voltron, and xxiceandflamesxx's new boyfriend. Since Nico is on break, she asked me to stand in. xxiceandflamesxx does not own the Heroes of Olympus series, nor its characters, except the plot of this fanfiction and her original characters."

…

Selene had a fear. It was called basiphobia. It was mild enough for her not to be imagining millions of death scenarios but strong enough for her to be screaming like a lunatic.

If you don't know what it is, look it up. There is such a thing as Google.

As she fell, her entire life flashed before her eyes. It seemed rather dramatic and silly later on, but at the time it felt real. Her brief, but happy time with her father, her grief at his POW status, the fear, the never-ending fear of the next attack, finding Camp Half-Blood...

"Might as well accept my fate. At least I'm dying happy." she thought. Then suddenly her thoughts detoured to her mother, alone and helpless against... them. Claire, her best friend, she needed her. Nico... wait, why was she thinking about Nico?

"I can't die, I can't disappoint them." she whispered. Even though she was not afraid of dying, she was afraid of something else, something greater than her mild basiphobia.

Atychiphobia.

Then suddenly, everything stopped, and she found herself floating. In mid-air.

What the heck?

She was dangling a couple hundred feet above the lake's water. She still had the sword in her hand, but her helmet had fallen off. The voices whispering in her ears, which had stopped during her fight with Katie, she could feel them whipping around her, keeping her afloat, in a sense.

"What are you? Who are you?" she whispered.

"We are the cries of the winds." they murmured back. She could now see them, their auras' flickering spontaneously, like an unfixable glitch.

"Storm spirits..." she muttered. But, but, this only meant...

"Command the winds!" they cried.

Feeling them dissipate, she panicked and started to flail around in the air. Weirdly enough, the breezes around her picked up her confusion and sent her shooting straight up. Fighting the urge to go into a panic attack, she forcefully calmed herself down, stopping directly in front of a very surprised Katie one hundred feet in front of the finish line with her pegasus. As her whistle pierced through the air, Daisy, having recovered, galloped through the air towards her. Mounting, Selene smirked and lifted her unbalanced sword.

Katie growled and drew her sword as dusky Mist swirled around them once again, this time mixed with storm clouds. The burning smell of electricity pierced through her nostrils. The hype was intense, and the power behind it was exhilarating. Selene knew it wouldn't last since she was very, very inexperienced in the "mythical power" department, so she had to end the fight quickly. She didn't have much time to think as the sword was thrust towards her. Taking the risk, instead of blocking, she immediately leaned back, her spine touching the mare's flank. At the split second the sword retracted, she leaned low into Daisy, slashing her own blade underneath Katie's outstretched arm.

Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion, and she felt a sharp twinge in her gut. As the sharp edge of Katie's sword crashed toward her, Selene felt a presence, the presence of something that made the hairs on the back of her neck go straight up. Lightning. The power of the bolt surprisingly didn't kill her, but it sent her and Daisy hurling into the ribbon symbolizing the finish line and crashing into the sea, taking the pegasi and their riders holding the ribbon with them. Fortunately this time the fall was a lot less high, but it was none the less embarrassing. OVERLY, OVERLY EMBARRASSING. As she dragged her wet self (and a shivering, snorting Daisy, plus a couple grumbling demigods) out of the water, the other campers rushed towards her with towels, suddenly regretting their decisions at seeing her sparking rather violently (in the actual sense of the word).

She supposed it was normal, considering a lightning bolt fell out of the sky and she was all wet, so the electricity would be conducting beautifully.

Yes, Selene had listened to SOMETHING in her physical science class in 8th grade. Cry yourself a river and get over it.

Chiron galloped over, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Claire and Ali in tow. Chiron and the 4 who had been involved in the prophecy looked grim. Nico and Claire just stood on one side gaping like fish while Ali looked like she wanted to hug Selene and hit her with a stick at the same time. Suddenly, all of them knelt.

"Hail Selene, daughter of the King of the gods, the almighty Zeus." Chiron said solemnly.

"And my sister." Jason murmured, looking as if he had a divine revelation, which of course he had.

...

Huddled up in blankets, sniffling and being stared at like some sort of lab experiment gone wrong was not how Selene wanted to spend her last night at CHB.

Yeah, apparently her last night there. It sucked.

After her overly dramatic (and overly embarrassing) tumble through the clouds and her little show of her godly powers, she was rushed to the Big House and stuffed in several blankets and towels (mainly by Jason, who wasn't affected by her very ungodly sparking). After she stopped being a human spark plug, the others gathered beside her, looking as if she destroyed all the Doritos in the world and they didn't know what to do with her.

"So,' Percy stated awkwardly," you're a daughter of Zeus."

"Apparently so." she stated, somewhat snarkily.

Annabeth was not amused by her attitude and decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Selene, for a long time here in the mythological world, the Big Three have had a pact that said-"

"That none of them would have any more relations with a mortal lest they have children and upset the balance of power in the world like in World War II. Which makes me a rare find, and a somewhat illegitimate child." Selene finished.

Annabeth looked at her skeptically but said nothing about it.

"And that's not even the weird part. We have had a prophecy recently recited by our friend Rachel the Oracle, who isn't here at the moment. Nico?"

Nico grudgingly read out loud a piece of paper spread out on the ping pong table.

"Lightning's child among the unknown,

will seal where monsters do not roam.

Darkness meets storm, define the fate,

to leave a world, and shut a gate."

Suddenly the dreams she had earlier made sense. She didn't get the "monsters don't roam" part and the "leaving the world" part. But as to "shutting a gate", gates are shut with keys, right? And that two-faced guy mentioned that her own father had the keys to something, which he was guarding apparently. Suddenly overwhelmed, she decided to give her mouth shut.

"Darkness meets Storm, that's you and Nico obviously." Piper decided. "At first I thought it was Jason and Nico, but then he came with you, and it just made more sense."

"But what about the 'place where monsters don't roam' it mentioned? That's... basically nowhere. Unless it means your sisters' perfume closet. No one is gonna roam in there." Leo quipped, earning a half-hearted punch from the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Maybe it does have something to do with what you said about those rumors, Annabeth." Percy suggested.

Annabeth's mouth became a thin line as Selene could obviously see the gears inside her head working overtime.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, in the meantime, Jason take Selene to get accommodated in your guys' cabin"

...

Ever since the war with Gaea, Jason had tried to make Cabin 1 a little bit homier, due to the fact that it was basically a temple for his cantankerous father, and not meant at all for living space. He had brought in a bunk bed, a couple footlockers, a table, a coffee maker (Jason couldn't go without that stuff as praetor, still can't go without it) and two comfy beanbags. He could've sworn the statue of Zeus got 50% grumpier at his refurnishing, but he just didn't care. He knew Thalia probably wouldn't come for a very, very long time, but he wanted the cabin to be ready just in case.

Of course, he didn't expect another sister to be crashing the party, but he adapted to the situation. He wasn't upset that he had another sister, because of his father's obsession with being a player, actually, he was rather happy that he had a new companion. Being a leader, and a somewhat fatherly figure most of his life, he had learned to decipher others' personalities with ease. This girl was a mixture of both himself and Thalia, from what he could see.

Her character in itself was this trained girl melded into a free spirit, who had seen much of the real world but handled everything with a certain type of "grace" that neither he or Thalia had. Of course, she had her own insecurities, and he could tell she had some sort of abuse growing up, as she flinched every time he involuntarily touched her in some way.

After she came back from the showers, dressed in a tank top and flannel pants, she climbed up to the top bunk and lay down. Jason was already in bed looking over strategies Annabeth had handed to him earlier fo Capture the Flag, but once she climbed up, he turned off the lamp sitting on the table and switched to a flashlight. Even though the room became considerably darker, the constant flashing and rumbles of thunder didn't help much, although they became rather soothing after a while.

"Night... Sis." Jason said.

He could see Selene tense slightly on the mattress above him. She didn't reply.

After a couple quiet hours had passed, Jason tried to fall asleep, but since Selene was tossing and turning in her bed, the creaking was driving him insane. Sighing, he hoisted himself up to the top bunk, where Selene was curled up in a fetal position, facing away from him.

"Can't sleep, Selene?" She nodded a tiny bit and turned to face him. Her face was expressionless, but her hands were clutching desperately at the sheets covering her.

"Well then... umm, what's up? I am your... older brother, so you can tell me anything."

Selene opened her mouth, then closed it. He could see she was starting to close off even more

"Umm, what's your favorite color?"

She cocked her head to the side curiously, which Jason found endearing.

"Uh well, I like peach and aqua. Purple, blue and silver are pretty too."

Jason smiled gently. This was getting somewhere.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Oddly... Dunkin' Donuts grilled cheese sandwich. I don't know what MAKES IT SO GOOD but, oh..."

"You looked relatively experienced for a beginner when you fought Katie, why is that?"

"I... I'm on the fencing team for my high school, so we practice a lot and do a lot of fitness. Our coach also admires the medieval techniques of sword fighting, so we also do that often. My... our dad was-is fond of swords and ancient weapons, seeing as he is, you know..."

After this, an awkward silence descended onto both of them. At this point, Jason didn't know what else to ask, so he hesitantly began to gently tickle Selene in the stomach. She at first flinched, like before, then started squirming and her weird grimaces told him she was resisting the urge to laugh. Taking that as his assurance to go on, his fingers danced around in the usual tickle spots. Turned out, Selene was extremely ticklish, as she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Mer-MERCY!" Selene gasped.

Jason let her go, laughing. Selene took a couple breaths, still laughing, and brushed the hair that had fallen all over her face. She was pretty, he noticed. Whoever her certain someone would be, if she had one, would be very lucky to have her (he silently agreed with Piper on the darkness meets storm ship, fingers crossed). Ruffling her hair, at her immediate annoyance, he jumped down from the second tier. Before he crawled under his own covers, her face popped out upside down from her bed.

"Wait, Jason, can I ask you something?"

Jason nodded and patted the sheets on his own bed. She flipped over and landed on his bunk, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. For a little while, she didn't speak, as she thought of what to say. He didn't push her, but he was getting a little impatient when she finally said something.

"Jason Grace, will you trust me? As my brother and as my friend?"

Her cerulean eyes bore into his in an intense glare.

"I... I don't know. Would you?"

"I think you enough about me that you would know that I don't trust others easily. However, since you are my brother, (and I know things about you that even you wouldn't understand), I am somewhat willing to trust you on an important matter. The question is, are you willing to let yourself trust me?"

Jason was taken aback by her question. This wasn't the usual things he had to deal. Was she seriously so insecure about herself that she was asking permission from him to trust her? No, must be something deeper...

"Ok look, I have to tell you something, and I don't think you're going to like it. I... I have to leave Camp Half-Blood. Tonight."

Wait, what?

"So the prophecy, do you know how it says 'seal where monsters do not roam' and 'shut a gate'? I have a lead on what it means, but to pursue it I have to leave. Tonight. Any later can result in, well, the destruction of some realm, apparently." she said, muttering the last part.

"Wait wait wait, so you have to leave? Like now? What's this lead? Why are you telling me this?"

"Yes, I have to leave tonight, now preferably. My lead is a dream I had, that gave me certain information. This person in my dream told me that I only had until the Spring Equinox to 'shut the gate'. See how it connects? It can't be a coincidence."

"I see... But, but are you sure you have to leave now? The person who told you this could've said something else, and you remembered it wrong. Who is this person anyway? And by the way, why are you telling me this? I know I'm your brother now and everything, but we've barely met! You basically know nothing about me."

Selene pursed her lips, her eyelids lowering to look at his blue sheets.

"Look... I... Look. I remember this dream vividly, so I'm completely sure about it being real. As for me not knowing about you, you barely know anything about me, so it goes both ways. Trust goes both ways too. I confided you with this, now confide in me to get things right. I know you're a good person Jason."

"Nnnnghhhhh, fine. But I get to help you, at least indirectly. Can I tell at least someone so they can help you too?"

"I accept your help, but you can't tell anyone unless I know who they are and I give you permission to. The last thing you'll know about is that the whole camp knows, and then Claire will go on a wild rampage and I don't want to drag her into problems that aren't her own. She'll follow me into the Sahara Desert if she knew what I was doing."

"Alright, fine, but you can't go alone."

"Although I currently don't want to, and I'm pretty sure he's going to be rather adamant about the whole situation, I know I have to take the 'zombie' along. It's what the prophecy says, and where I currently think we're going, he's going to be a pretty good guide."

Jason laughed awkwardly, having really nothing else to say on the matter. Selene stuck her hand out, and a glint of what Jason thought looked like companionship flashed across her eyes. Gulping down his pride, doubt, and something very similar to fatherly scolding, he shook her hand. She had a tight grip, but his hold was strong too.

"Pretty sure we're gonna be very good business partners, Grace." Selene chuckled, lightening the mood. Suddenly, out of pure instinct, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Jason."

...

Clutching her purple galaxy backpack with a good store of supplies and the few personal belongings she brought on the trip (Claire had brought her backpack with her as they shadow traveled), she trecked quietly over to Cabin #13. Death Breath's cabin. Jason had taught her how to Iris message, given her some supplies and tips, told her how to steer clear of the harpies patrolling nearby, and wished her luck on her informal quest. She felt guilty for milking out all that without even giving him anything in return, but she knew this is what she had to do. Also, with the 1000 times, she had read the HoO books, she knew very well that her new older brother was someone who she could rely on.

Approaching the dark cabin, lit only by what she supposed to be magical green flaming torches, she took a deep breath and knocked. When a rather disheveled son of Hades with a Fall Out Boy shirt and black flannel pants opened the door, seeing who she was, he immediately slammed the door in her face.

"Nico de freakin' Angelo, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED AND LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" she hissed.

"Ummm, no. Just no. I've stuck out my neck enough for you. And what do I get back? Nothing, and maybe less. We're done." he called, from where she assumed to be his bed.

"Es que eres un idiota? Es de la prophecia! Para que mas yo quisiera hablar contigo, tu hueles a muerte. LITERALMENTE!" she whispered yelled.

Selene could speak Spanish fluently (since her mother was from Panama), and when she was angry or overly annoyed, she switched to it automatically. When she realized what she said, she debated saying it over again in English, but when Nico pulled her in, threw her in a black armchair and shut the door, she was pretty sure he got the message. Italian was pretty close to Spanish.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" he said, a warning in his tone that if what she said wasn't overly important, he would feed her to his dog. If you have read the books, you know who it is. And he isn't friendly.

"Look, I seriously don't want to be talking to you to be completely honest, and I'm sure you don't either, but you're going to have to deal with it because this is significant information. We're not on good terms, and I understand that, but like I told Jason, you have to trust me or else the prophecy won't be fulfilled and an 'innocent realm' will be destroyed."

"Just get ON WITH IT."

"I had a dream, about two nights ago, late Saturday, right after I passed out after our little expedition shadow traveling. I was at this large cavern, in where I presume to be the underworld, and there was this crack sucking me in, between two pillars. As I was about to go in, a man with two faces dressed as a doorman pulled me back and told me that to close the gate I needed to get keys from my father. He also said that I had until Spring Equinox, which is this Sunday, to shut the gates, otherwise, some sort of barrier between realms will be gone. What realms, don't ask me."

"Alright, so what?" "Don't you think this is very, very connected to the Prophecy? It can't be a coincidence. And aren't demigods supposed to have dreams that predict the future and tell you a bunch of stuff?"

"Again, so what?"

"I have a feeling this is a big lead to what we have to go against. If we follow it, I think we'll be able to decipher everything that we need to know."

"So you're saying I should follow you on a wild goose chase concerning your gut instinct and an untrustworthy dream, I get it."

"More or less."

"Mi fidero del mio instinto e diro de no."

"But Nico, this is the only thing we have concerning what's about to come, which who knows what it is. Besides the prophecy said 'Darkness meets Storm', not only storm, and Jason said that if you don't come with me since I'll be going whether you're coming or not, he'll make you go through the therapeutic yoga sessions held in the Iris cabin."

"On second thought, I'm coming with you. But not because of the yoga."

"Suit yourself. Shake on it?"

"Consider a temporary alliance. Once we're done with this mess, you're not talking to me, and I'm not talking to you. No matter what."

"Done."

They grasped each other's hands, sealing the deal.

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought an exasperated Nico.

...

I love you guys so much.

Keith: "You just gave them a cliffhanger. I don't call that love."

Me: "But they just keep coming back for more."

Keith: "Anyways, shout out to the author's friend, who just had a birthday this week."

Me: "I love you, Bonny!"

Keith: "Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment down below. If you see any grammatical typos please comment them so she can correct them."

Me: "Remember, I take suggestions to write certain fandom one-shots, so also comment if you have any, and I will see if I can write them."

Me and Keith: "Baiiiii, we'll see you soon in the next chapter!"


End file.
